NCI?s Healthcare Delivery Research Program (HDRP) was established within the Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences (DCCPS) in January 2015 to reflect increasing demands for evidence to improve cancer care delivery. Understanding the many factors that influence care and how they act and interact is an essential component of healthcare delivery research at NCI. The knowledge generated from this research can be used to design and test interventions that will promote patient-centered, evidence-based care. HDRP accomplishes its work by developing and leading funding initiatives, identifying and prioritizing major research gaps, and calling attention to emerging and understudied questions. In addition, scientific work within HDRP directly contributes to the cancer delivery evidence base. Through published peer-reviewed manuscripts, development of new resources and tools, and a growing portfolio of funded grants, HDRP is a leader in cancer delivery research. HDRP?s research advances knowledge to reduce the burden of cancer while achieving optimal health outcomes for individuals, families, and communities affected by cancer. As an extramural research organization, one of the top priorities of HDRP is to train early and mid-career investigators. By investing resources in developing research talent, we will be better able to tackle the nation?s most pressing cancer care delivery research questions. The purpose of this contract is to pilot test a healthcare delivery fellowship program, which will provide an opportunity for fellows to advance their cancer research career by drawing on NCI data resources and scientific expertise while, at the same time, providing opportunities for NCI staff to forge new partnerships with creative investigators conducting cutting edge research.